Seriously?
by MissDeLys
Summary: Years of yearning, flirting and balancing on the line of friendship and more. So strong chemistry and attraction, and all we get were that? Not good enough and a rewrite is warranted. In my mind, not twenty elephants, or in this case, naked Kirk could kee


**Gilmore ****Girls **"Seriously" - The Raincoats and Recipes challenge

**Intro / ****AN**: A season three, R&R fic. – come on, It's been done, stop beating the horse, but hey now you can read another one, written by a Danish girl in a bad English to. I was pissed that with the Java Junkie storyline from season four and on. Come on, how lame was it that they spent three years building that much tension up and then they finally kiss, and all we got the next seven weeks was a phone call, long-distance phone bantering, an almost kiss, a date and then jump straight to the bed scene…

Years of yearning, flirting and balancing on the line of friendship and more. So strong chemistry and attraction, and all we get were that? Not good enough and a rewrite is warranted. In my mind, not twenty elephants, or in this case, naked Kirk could keep them from not at least talking to each other that night at the dragonfly. Granted Lorelai had the Rory deal in mind, but still, what's with the ignoring Luke thing? Any way here it goes, my version of what happened after the kiss and Luke saying ill be right back until the point where Lorelai and Rory has their facedown in the kitchen. This is Lorelai and Luke's second chance. Because seriously, where was the passion?

Oh and I'm not Amy (I'm more like Sookie) so don't sue me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Where we left of"_

They pulled back for air, both minds going crazy with this new feeling. Lorelai locked eyes with Luke and they where both starting to lean in again, when they were torn back to reality by a screaming and sans for a strategically placed pillow, very naked Kirk. Kirk flailed his arms and kept screaming as he ran past them on the porch and before Lorelai had any chance to think, Luke looked at her and said "ill be right back", before he ran straight after the now disappeared Kirk, and soon was out of sight. Had it not been for the very loud volume of Kirks screaming somewhere in the distance, Lorelai would have thought that it was something her extremely tired brain had thought up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Jump jack jump"_

"Seriously?" She said, "No way Arnold" and ran in the direction of the screams. This night was going in the history books and there was no way she was goanna stay put. What the hell was going on? As she ran, she was replaying it all in her head. Her parent's childish way of handling their separation, was driving her mad. She may not have had a picture perfect relationship with them over the years, but at least they had been there. They had seemed happy, so she had been wondering what the trigger of it all had been. Then Jason showing up unannounced and uninvited. And telling stories to Luke. It made her angry. How dared he to do that, sure she had taken the easy way out of the relationship when she had been presented with it. The lawsuit of her father may have been the excuse, but really, had that been it? Or had there been more to it? She had ironically never been able to be alone. Maybe that's why she had focussed so much on her daughter. Granted they had had a great relationship but Rory was growing up, and her indecency and her being a Yale had left Lorelai feeling slightly alone. Jason had filled some of that feeling, but it never made her look further then the next couple of days. Why had he chosen this night of all to discuss this? She would have to deal with this later.

Suddenly the screams stopped and she looked around. She wasn't completely sure of her whereabouts, although it had to be near the bridge by the lake. She slowed down trying to pick up signs. Her high hels was killing her, they where defiantly not ideal footwear for running around in. Especially not in this kind of rough ground and she was about to take them of when she spotted the bridge, bathed in moonlight and a dark siluet on the middle of it ,looking at her. Once she recognized him she started to walk towards him but as they where closing up on each other on the bridge, the shyness of the event just a half our ago appeared and they where very aware of the awkwardness of the situation. "Ill be right back? Lorelai asked, "Seriously- that's all?" she said and looked at him with a hint of flirting. He looked at her, visibly thinking about how to explain this but was cut short by Lorelai, babbling nervously "I have SO many questions right now. My minds realing right now and I really could use an IV with concentrated coffee. You kiss me and then you chase after a naked guy? Is that the story you are goanna stick by or is there something I should know? Good I have so many questions right now I cant pick one but I guess ill settle for; where did you dispose of the body?" she said smiling up at him. Luke rolled his eyes at her last remark. Granted the wish to kill Kirk had not been that unfamiliar at the time they where disrupted. The memory of the kiss came back and he smiled at himself. He actually did it; he was as surprised as her when it had happened. He still had a hard time believing that she had kissed him back though. But she had, and good knows what would have happened if Kirk hadn't decided to join the floorshow. "Night terrors" he said looking at her. "That makes sense" she said in a kind of ironic tone and he continued. "He has night terrors, and wakes up now and then believing that assassins are chasing him" he looked at her; she was laughing heartily and staring lovingly at him. He liked it and part of him just wanted to grab her and kiss her again. Over and over, right then and there on the bridge in the moonlight. It would be romantic to he noted to himself, but the boldness from the semi argument that had led to the first one on the porch earlier had been replaced by butterflies, or some kind of manly version of them, and he felt like they where balancing on a very wobbly line between friendship and something more." I sort of got rooked in to agree helping him so he would not scare Lulu away" Lorelai's laughing had stilled a bit and her eyes where sparkling. "Thank good for a world with Kirks" she said. Her humour of course appreciating the quirkiness of Kirk and the whole situation. He gave her another grunt, but even tough he would not admit it at that moment, he had to agree, it was funny, and even if Kirk annoyed the hell out of him on a daily basis, his quirkiness often resulted in great laughs. His thinking was interrupted by the feeling of lorelai's hand on his chin. He looked down to her face and she smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Just a small testing one at first. He looked at her again and grasped her waist reeling her in slowly and leaning down and kissed her again.

"Aaargh" the silence was broken with a loud and ear piercing scream, followed by a now pillow less Kirk, wearing a pair of yellow fisherman's boots and a purple cape running fast and straight towards them on the very slim bridge. Had it not been for the inconvenience of it and causing them to stop kissing this would have been a Kodak moment. Being surprised by the current event and the small amount of space on the bridge, it made Lorelai stumble back a bit. Her heal had got caught between the floorboards of the bridge and tumbled backwards grasping wildly in the air and getting hold on the only other person on the bridge, Luke , dragging him backwards into the lake with her. There was a loud splash as they both hit the water, then a big bump as Kirk slid and fell on his back on the bridge bumping his head directly on the floor of the bridge. Then the air fell silent. Luke reached the surface first and immediately scanned the lake for Lorelai and found her swimming next to him. He looked at her to check as if she was okay and she nodded, no needs for words before he grasped her and pulled her next to him, and kissed her as hard as he could, while both where kicking their legs underwater to keep them afloat. Them Lorelai broke the kiss and pointed to the still outline of Kirk on the bridge. "Is he okay she asked" and Luke unwillingly grasped the bridge and pulled himself back on to it, before standing up and reaching out a hand for Lorelai helping her pulling out of the lake to. Both dripping with water, went to check on Kirk. He was lying full frontal, just as good had created him sans the rain boots and the cape, that did very little to cover up anything. "To much visual aid here" Lorelai said and pulled her hands before her eyes and quickly Luke bent down and covered him with the cape as much as it was possible. Luke looked back at Lorelai still squirming and covering her eyes wile repeating a word that Luke couldn't quite make out but guessed to be EW. A statement that he was all too familiar with. There is only so much you want to know about your neighbours he thought. Her squirming made him laugh a bit then he bent down to examine the unconscious Kirk, and concluding that he was breathing fine. "You know, you can look now "he said with a tease, empathising the word can, and smiled at her. She carefully removed on hand and upon seeing that unwanted visuals where covered she took down the other "So how is he?" she asked and bent down to take a further look. Maternal instincts kicking in. "Guess he is fine, maybe he has a small concoussosun but I think hell live" Luke answered with a smile. She rubbed her ankle a bit and Luke noticed that. "Are you okay?" She nodded but he looked at her ankle and saw that it had swallowed up a bit. "just twisted it a bit falling backwards into the lake" but i'm fine, although I think we need to get back to the In." he nodded and wrapped Kirk further in with the cape before picking him up and throwing him up over his shoulder. "You can walk?" he asked her, but she didn't hear him, because by now the vision before her was throwing her into a hysterical laughing fit, that was a combination of extortion and all the emotion of the night. He gave hear a pretend stern look and she snapped back to seriousness. "Ill just run back to the crapshack and get a few items, and then ill meet you back at the dragonfly". He wasn't that fond of letting her go and be stuck with a naked Kirk on his shoulder in the middle of the night, but figured that it was the only solution and grasped her hand pulling her in for a quick but sweet kiss before mouthing "see you soon". Her heart made a double loop and they parted and went into different directions. This night was definitely going in the history books.

Reviews are very welcome, but keep in mind that i'm Danish as the country not the pastry, and English I my second langue and i'm so in need for an editor. (Hint). Well I told my self that I wouldn't write any fics. And yet here is my second Gilmore related one…Do they shoot Gilmore fans?


End file.
